


Her Ghoulish Dom

by Deziroo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fingering, Hancock - Freeform, Hancock's hancock, I Should Stop Writing Tags, I'm expanding my horizons, Idk what's happening, John - Freeform, John Hancock (Fallout) - Freeform, John Hancock/OFC, Kinky, Lime, Limon - Freeform, Mentions of drugs, Porn, Sex, Smut, Titty Fucking, blowjob, female soul survivor - Freeform, ffs deziray stop, fuck my life, guys i'm funny, i just wanna upload this an go to bed, i'm tired as hell, idk is that even a thing, it's hancock ffs of course theres drug, its 12:07 where i am, john hancock - Freeform, oh i'm sorry "chems", ok I'm done now, pretty sure it is, s, she isn't even rly that tho, so tired, the title makes me wanna kms, whatever u wanna call it, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally just started writing stuff for FO4 even though i've been playing the game since it came out & i've also been down w/the fandom since i played NV so i figured i'd just jump in and see how irradiated these waters are. (it's 12 in the morning that sounds funny to me i'm keeping it here.)<br/>My character isn't really the soul survivor, i would classify her as more of a lone wanderer because of her backstory  that i've kind of shambled together & need to perfect.. (why are u still reading this?) anyway, that's it.<br/>I wasn't even gonna post this, but a friend of mine who read this told me i should so i was like "fuck it" (srsly, why are  u still reading this? go read more porn)<br/>ok i'm leaving now, bye guys..<br/>~Deziroo</p></blockquote>





	Her Ghoulish Dom

"the ropes are too tight...." Cherry mumbled as she tugged at the fraying ropes that kept her hands bound to the bedpost

"Good." Hancock whispered venomously in her ear making her shudder.

"John seriously..." She muttered "i-i can't feel my hands"

Cherry wiggled her arms which in turn wiggled her ass which was promptly on display for him.

"Don't mind me..." he smirked "just enjoying the view..." he said seductively as he admired her soft round backside and shining pussy

"John please-" Cherry tugged again "loosen the ropes"

He shook his head with a chuckle "now why would i do that sunshine? then you wouldn't be all displayed for me like i like..."

she wiggled and whined "pleeeeeease John, they're chaffing my wrists!"

"Hey!" He scolded harshly, whacking her ass "don't raise your voice."

Cherry whimpered as the smacking sound echoed through the room and a bright red handprint bloomed on the round of her ass.

"i-i'm sorry sir..." she muttered softly, ducking her head down.

"hey now...." He whispered softly as he moulded the front of his body to the back of hers "no big deal love... i know a way that you can make this up to me...."

"hm..?" her head perked up "what is it...?"

"well..." He paused as he undid her bindings and spun her around so she was in front of him.  
"well..?" Cherry parroted softly.

John sat back against the foot board at the end of the bed and patted the bulge in his pants expectedly.

"o-oh.." Cherry muttered as she crawled towards him and dropped down lower.

She waited a few seconds before looking at him to open his pants.

"open?" she asked timidly in a falsetto voice

He smirked and began deftly undoing his pants "alright, just this once i'll do what you ask cupcake.."

Her eyes lit up as an innocent smile sprouted on her face "yay!"

He smiled softly and looked down at her as he tugged his cock free from his pants.

Cherry stared and fluttered her long lashes, closing her eyes softly as she craned her neck forward and placed a long broad lick along his cock from base to shaft.

He groaned and watched her as she softly licked and trailed her tongue along various lines and veins on his dick.

"what an obedient girl.." He praised, cupping her cheek and stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

She made a happy sound in the back of her throat before placing one last broad lick from base to tip of his cock making him moan low in his throat.

Cherry looked up at him innocently, sparing a quick wink before she sank her mouth onto his cock.

He groaned loudly, his hold moving from her cheek to her hair as he threaded his fingers into her auburn locks and tugged softly, telling her to continue.

Slowly, she began to bob her head up and down his dick, the wet squelching sounds both embarrassing her and turning her on.

"dirty girl...." He said casually with a smile as he watched her innocently (as innocent as one can be whilst sucking cock) suck his dick....

She whimpered low in her throat at the embarrassing position she was in, the vibrations hitting his dick and in turn making him moan too.

With one last suck she slowly pulled her mouth off his cock, a single strand of saliva connecting the head of his cock and her mouth afterward.

"I don't believe i said you could stop sunshine." Hancock said angrily as he glared down at her.

Cherry ignored him and instead squished her tits around his dick and began moving them up and down, the left over saliva and the pre-come from his cock allowing her tits to glide up and down softly.

Her face bloomed red as the wet squelching sound of her tits moving on his dick graced her ears.

"awe, is my little bitch embarrassed?" Hancock asked smoothly

"i-it's just a really dirty sound ok..." she muttered in embarrassment.

He rose an eyebrow in amusement "you're embarrassed of this?"

Cherry nodded.  
"wow and ta think, you we're the same woman who yesterday told me that she wanted me to put it in her a-"

"waaaan" Cherry squealed in embarrassment, cutting him off.

Hancock chuckled at her cute little sound and drew his attention back to her tits which were still moving on his cock. He smirked as he noticed that they were glistening and practically dripping with his pre-come.

"you want me to some all over these pretty little titties kitty?"

Cherry's face became even redder as she nodded a small nod and squeezed her tits more making him groan loudly and flop his head back.

"good.." he exhaled raggedly "then i will.."

A small smile bloomed on her face and she began working him more, eventually turning him into a moaning mess.

"oh love i'm gonna-ah fuck!" he groaned loudly as he came, his cum squirting up and hitting her face, most of it though had dribbled down and was now sticking to her plush breasts.

He brought his head up just in time to see her licking all his cum off, taking her fingers and dragging them all over her tits, collecting as much cum as her fingers could.

"taste good sunshine?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded as she finished sucking on her fingers, pulling them out of her mouth with a slick popping sound.

Hancock smiled and came to rest at the edge of the bed.

"over my knee love..." he said calmly as he patted his knee.

she whined "no fair you came!"

"yes but you did something i didn't tell you to do, and that was out of line cupcake, now come here."

Cherry sulked and bent her body over his knee, sticking her ass up and putting it and her pussy on display.

"mmm you're soaked love...." Hancock said with a smirk as he lightly slid his fingers along her soaked lower lips in turn pulling a whimper from her mouth.

"so..." he finally said "how many love..?"

"how many you see fit sir..." she mumbled as she prepared for the worst.

He smirked and began smacking her ass.

"i know-” he laughed lowly in the back of his throat “-i'm gonna keep spanking this pretty little ass until it's a bright cherry red." he whispered sadistically to himself.

She whimpered around the 7th spank, wiggling her hips so he would notice how wet she was.

"i see that love, but you're being punished." he mused out loud and went back to smacking

"wan!" she whined out around what had to be the 15th smack but felt like the 84 million to little cherry. 

"cherry." he scolded "do i need to give you even MORE spankings?"

she sighed and shook her head "no sir..."  
"good." she smirked "ah your little ass is almost all red for me."

Around the 23rd spank she started up again. wiggling and whimpering as now her slick had coated the insides of her thighs and was now dripping down her legs.

"John.." she mewled "pleeeease...?"

He sighed dramatically "i suppose..."

Cherry squealed loudly as he shoved four fingers into her pussy, a loud squelch resounding from the area.

"Joooohn!" She moaned loudly as he began ruthlessly fucking her with his fingers, making her moan loudly.

At this rate all the people who were usually milling about the state house had probably heard the couple's activities.

But do they give a damn?

Obviously not.

"awe look at you..." he laughed "you're a little whorey mess..."

"s-shut up!" she shouted but it wavered off into a moan at the end as she began rocking her hips back into his hand, shoving his fingers deeper inside her.

"look at you, i don't even have to do anything, you're just a little fuck machine"

she whimpered and moaned as she fucked herself back onto his hand, seeing stars when he decided to lightly rub her clit with his thumb.

"are you going to come cupcake?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling and tugging on the lobe making her moan again.

she nodded quickly and as she reached her climax her eyes rolled back, her back arched as her pussy spasmed around his fingers and wetness gushed from inside of her all over his waiting hand.

"o-oh fuck john..." she whispered as she flopped her head onto his knee and let her legs give out from beneath her, causing her to lean against his legs for support.

"was that good love?" he asked as he looked down at her with a loving smile.

she nodded "it was better than good... it was amazing..."

He picked her up in his arms and wrapped her up in a plush blanket from the bed.

"good.." he kissed her forehead and sat her down on the couch, pulling her so she was resting against his chest "now how bout some jet?"

she giggled weakly "after that i think i'll be needing some..."

he kissed her forehead again and passed her the drug "well don't worry.... there's plenty to go round...."

"i love you John..." Cherry whispered, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"i really do.." she continued, sitting up and cupping his cheek.

"and i really love you Rose...." he whispered before pulling her closer, wrapping her in his arms and sharing a long passionate kiss with his girl... the chems completely forgotten.

because in his eyes... the only chem he needed was his little Rose “Cherry”......

okay and maybe the occasional mentat or two...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just started writing stuff for FO4 even though i've been playing the game since it came out & i've also been down w/the fandom since i played NV so i figured i'd just jump in and see how irradiated these waters are. (it's 12 in the morning that sounds funny to me i'm keeping it here.)  
> My character isn't really the soul survivor, i would classify her as more of a lone wanderer because of her backstory that i've kind of shambled together & need to perfect.. (why are u still reading this?) anyway, that's it.  
> I wasn't even gonna post this, but a friend of mine who read this told me i should so i was like "fuck it" (srsly, why are u still reading this? go read more porn)  
> ok i'm leaving now, bye guys..  
> ~Deziroo


End file.
